More Amour!
by Smoothi3
Summary: A collection of some Amour one-shots! Don't rush me, I'll make one if I had an idea.


**A whole line up of Amour! Keep on following for more short stories.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Love Unlike Anything_**

_An Amourshipping Fanfic_

"C'mon brother! I can't hold it any longer!" Screamed by a little girl Bonnie, one of Ash's traveling companions and Clemont's younger sister.

"Alright! Just a minute!" Clemont yelled out back, who was peeing in the PokeCenter bathroom.

"BROTHER?! HURRY UP!" She yelled out intensely to her older sibling.

"Okay! Okay! Get in!" Clemont hurriedly said as he opened the bathroom door and let in a hurried Bonnie. Clemont sweatdropped anime style because of Bonnie's ridiculous pace.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked as he walked over Clemont, close to the PokeCenter C.R.

"It's fine, Bonnie just wanted to pee.. really badly." Clemont mumbled as he mentioned about it.

Serena, who was in the Pokemon Center lobby shuffled in her seat and looked over the two, she smiled and relaxed back at her seat. She then payed attention to the huge TV of the PokeCenter. She noticed a commercial was going on.

_"Don't have a wife? Then find one here! Any girl or woman of your type is always right here! Offer their hand, know them more and absolutely more! Only at PokeMarriands!" _A woman in the TV exclaimed as she waved her hand over lots of impressive looking ladies, showing it with suitors. Serena raised her eyebrow an chuckled to herself.

"Wow, they find fiances just like that? Oh well, the world surely is becoming smart. And sensitive.." Serena murmured to herself, quite disturbed about the fact that you find a girl by force. Upon hearing the commercial, someone actually liked the idea.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie squealed in happiness, and shock. She burst out of the bathroom door and run like a Rapidash to Clemont.

"Brother! Brother! We can get you to that place and find you a wife!" Bonnie merrily exclaimed as glimmer started to take over her eyes.

"What? What?! No Bonnie, I can take care of myself, and I can pretty much find that special someone myself!" Clemont annoyingly yelled back at her sister.

"But if you get old no one will take of you! I have to find you one early! That perfect someone doesn't just appear in front of you ya know!" Bonnie scolded back. Ash and Serena sweatdropped because of the situation, and also because they were just in the corner, yelling out loud.

"Ah darn it Bonnie, you'll never learn!" Clemont shouted back to his younger sister as he used his Aipom arm and dragged her outside the PokeCenter, but they continued to quarrel.

"A great to thing to watch, right Serena?" Ash said as it was really obvious that situation always gets funnier each time Bonnie does it, even in front of anyone.

"Yeah, I wish I have a brother like Clemont." She said

"Don't worry, we're all siblings." Ash remarked, Serena returned a smile to Ash, and Ash did too.

"Finding someone to marry in a certain place? That's ridiculous." Serena mumbled.

"Yeah I know.. well at least I like someone else." Ash widened his eyes in what he said.

"Wait did I say that!?" He questioned frantically to Serena.

Serena just giggled and blushed in roses, Ash blushed too, but even harder. He almost looked like a tomato dipped in ketchup.

"Uh Ash.. can we talk upstairs?" Serena innocently requested.

"Anything for you Serena."

As soon as they were in their room, Serena stared at Ash's auburn eyes. Ash did too, staring at her gleaming blue ones. Ash enjoyed the moment, because he likes Serena.

"So what are we talking about?" Ash asked quietly, breaking off the silence.

"Uh, huh ..what? Oh yeah.. right, right. Sorry just got lost in thought that's all." Serena replied after her trance.

"It's just that I want to tell you something, from the start of our journey, but first this question." Serena processed her words.

"Hm?" It sounded like Ash is oblivious, but actually.. no.

"Well it's just that-"

"FOOD PARTY!" The 'couple' were surprised. Because of the sudden blast off words, Serena was cut off.

"Huh what's going on?" Ash asked excitedly, he ran downstairs and saw Clemont and Bonnie asking each other questions, in a panicking manner.

"WHERES THE REMOTE?"

"I DON'T KNOW GO FIND IT BONNIE!"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

"JUST.. JUST!"

Ash was about to laugh but instead embarrassed for his friends, thankfully nurse Joy wasn't around because she was curing some recent battle injuries. Ash got near the TV and pressed a button calmly. Clemont and Bonnie were relieved because of the noise.

"Aw.. thanks Ash. That could've busted my eardrums." Thanked Clemont.

"No problem Clemont. Speaking of that noise, it made me remember about eating." He cited back. He rushed to the kitchen while Serena climbed downstairs.

"Okay, okay.. berry pie, croissant, Oran berry juice.. oh wow Oran berry juice!" He shuffled around the choices and grabbed the juice box. He devoured the juice by squirting a whole box of it.

"Ah delicious!" He yelled as he licked his lips. Just then Serena came in.

"Ash?" Her innocent tone made Ash calm. Ash turned around as his hair barely swayed, Serena found it cute.

"Oh Serena, so what were you gonna tell me?" Ash asked as he was a bit of embarrassed because of his eating style, squirting, chomping, devouring, and a lot more.

"Well... do you think I'm cute?" The teen asked as she winked at Ash. On the other hand, Ash was blushing on how to reply.

"Well.. um.. I.. maybe.. uh.. I.. well, uh.. yes. I think you're cute." With his nervous response, he thought the Serena liked him, so he winked at her.

Serena blushed, her nervousness has just lowered. She then shaped her lips.. "Ash, I-I love you." She said while rubbing her shoulder. Ash was shocked, he always wanted to be with the girl of his dreams. He grabbed both Serena's hands and began caressing it softly with his.

"Serena.. I love-"

Ash was cut off by Serena. She lounged at Ash and pressed her lips against his, she put her soft hands around his neck and gently closed her eyes. Ash couldn't believe it, the person he loved was kissing him, for real. He grabbed her waist and leaned against her on the wall. They both continued kissing like eternity, the kiss was enhanced when both touched their tongues. They ended the kiss and stared lovingly at each other.

"I love you Serena Yvonne." Ash replied with love in his tone.

"Me too." She said as her eyes began to gleam with happiness. Ash pressed his lips on her again, and began tilting their heads as they continued to kiss more and more.

Everything was awesome, The End.


End file.
